Many consumable products are manufactured in the form of spirally-wound rolls, e.g., paper towels and gift wrap. While these products can be unwound from the roll entirely by hand, there are a number of devices in the prior art to aid in dispensing product from the roll. These range from simple support of the roll, such as a single upright spindle upon which the axis of the roll is vertically installed, to cabinets into which a product roll is placed and which have mechanisms for dispensing product.
For simplicity of further discussion, and because the most common product roll dispensed is paper or similar nonwoven web material, the terms “paper,” “paper towel” and “paper towel roll” will be used hereinafter instead of “product” and “product roll.” However, it should be understood that the present invention can be adapted to virtually any spiral-wound sheet product.
U.S. patents to Byrd, et al., specifically U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,772,291, 6,105,898 and 6,293,486, disclose electrically-driven paper dispensers incorporating a photocell which causes a motor to unroll paper when an object (such as human hand) blocks light entering it. One patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,176) combines electrically-actuated unwinding with electrically-actuated cutting; a bi-directional motor moves the paper when turning in one direction and cuts it when turning in the other direction.
However, until the issue of U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,408 to the present inventor, the prior art did not provide the user separate hands-free control of the amount of paper dispensed and the timing of cutting the paper off. Another problem with the art prior to U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,408 was that either the paper was released before the user is ready to take it, or the user had to pull so hard to take the paper from the machine.
Yet another problem with the art prior to U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,408 was that many dispensers were designed to handle only one specific paper, e.g., thin, low-cost hand towels. If other paper grades were used in these types of dispensers, feed and cutting problems may have resulted.
Yet another problem with dispensers of the art prior to U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,408 was that parts driven at high speed were stopped by surfaces, such as bumpers, in the machine, which led to excessive noise and impact wear. There was also room for simplifying mechanisms for the holding of the paper by machine parts during and after cutting, which were addressed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,408 and are improved by the present invention.
Other needs addressed by the present invention are reduction in operating noise and vibration, and reduction in the number of, and increase and simplicity of, parts necessary to move, cut, and hold the roll product.
The present invention also adds safety features, and embodiments providing novel dispensing capabilities.